


Their new normal

by SoftLegend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Roman is only there for a second but I felt I had to tag him), A little too much overthinking, But this is Virgil we're talking about here so obviously, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, soft soft soft, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftLegend/pseuds/SoftLegend
Summary: Virgil and Patton somehow managed to get together. The rest was just the easiest game they ever played: Make each other happy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Their new normal

If you had told Virgil three years ago that he would end up being the happiest he could be, having been accepted into the group he fought to hard to be a part of, having made up with the one he left behind AND getting into a relationship with the most amazing, kind-hearted, sweet side in the mind palace, he would have called bullshit on you and would have probably hissed at you before disappearing into his own room.

But, at last, here he was right now, in the mind palace couch cuddling with his boyfriend. That word alone weirding him out.

We didn’t even see himself as someone worthy of friendship, how could he just accept he was on a relationship? That he was loved? That he was currently being hugged as he laid on top of Patton’s chest, their legs intertwined?

Don’t get him wrong, he was not complaining at all, he didn’t want to be seen as ungrateful either, or come with angst from a place that had no angst hidden in it. But that was literally his job- more accurately, that was his entire purpose, as the embodiment of anxiety. He would stop himself if he could, he really would.

Lucky for him, that was not his job, but Patton’s. The moral side so used to the darker one that he could just tell when Virgil was thinking too much like it was his own thought.

“You think so loud” he spoke up, with a soft voice as to not break the calm atmosphere they created. Patton kissed the top of his head, his straight, purple hair looking crazily messy on his chest.  
Virgil let out a chuckle, just as quiet as Patton’s remark was “maybe you’re too quiet” he could feel Patton’s chest trembling, holding in a laugh.

“Quiet? Is that really the word you would use to describe ME?” Patton sounded amused, like he usually did. Virgil thought about this for a second. It would be more accurate to say he was pretending to think about it, he already knew the answer, actually.

Virgil looked up at him, putting his left hand under his chin to not stab him with it. He hummed, like he was deep in thought about what to answer to him. Patton knew he was just playing, this was for him, mostly.

“No… I don’t think so” Virgil puffed his cheeks, playfully “I do have other words that are perfect to describe you”

“Oh?” Patton helped himself up with his elbows, making both of them readjust, Virgil deciding to sit up, sitting in the middle of Patton’s parted legs, his own legs both laying to the right. Virgil noted that Patton could just pick him up immediately, if that’s what he wanted “what words are those?” 

Virgil looked down at him on this new position, putting each of his arms on Patton’s shoulders, his elbows both resting on each one. He then looked up, pretending to be deep in thought yet again.  
“Hmmm, I don’t know” Virgil put his lips on a straight line, then he looked back at him “A sweetheart? Cute? Kind? An idiot? Friendly?”

Patton laughed, the insult not going over his head. He knew it had no bite.

Being seen as stupid and naïve was something Patton had a lot of trouble to overcome, his friends and colleagues relating his friendly approach and positive attitude with being childish and dumb. Granted, Patton could not compare to how smart Logan was, he did not know big words like he did, and sometimes, he confused concepts together. But he was no idiot.

He was as much of a valid side as anyone else. It was not his job to be smart, that was Logan’s job. He was full of feelings, of knowledge about what was right and wrong based on Thomas’ experiences and not on what the dictionary said. That was simply not his job.

Because of this, he was seen as an idiot. But he was not.

It did take him lots of pillow talks with Virgil and opening on with everyone to accept that he did not like, nor he deserved, to be treated like he was naïve and he didn’t know about anything.  
And it’s exactly because he realized this with Virgil’s input and honesty, that he was ok with specifically him calling him an idiot. Because it was a them thing, and no one else’s.

Virgil smiled at him, looking like he knew exactly what Patton was thinking about “you’re my cute, kind, idiot tho” Virgil stopped himself from jokingly gagging at how cheesy he sounded. His past self would beat the shit out of him right now.

Patton laughed again “I hold that title with pride” ok, so maybe Virgil COULDN’T actually hold back his joke gag, Patton gasped at this gesture, letting out a “HEY!” and kicking him on the back with his right leg, barely using any force at all, obviously. Virgil laughed at this, resting his head on the crook of his neck.

“You’re just too much of a sap, my body rejects it”

“Well- you’re the one who said the sappy thing first!” Patton argued back, his cheeks already hurting from smiling.

“No proof” Virgil looked back into Patton’s eyes. “Pics or it didn’t happen”

“If that’s what you want” Patton let himself fall into the couch again, bringing Virgil down with him. The anxious side being forced to level himself with his elbows on each side of Patton’s head “you can just ask Roman, he loves taking pictures of us”

Virgil groaned at that. Roman was infamous for loving anything that had to do with romance, that’s something that everyone and their mother knew, that doesn’t really mean Virgil was ready to be a part of the romance things he loved.

The romantic side just loved to take pictures of him and Patton each time he caught them doing ANYTHING romantic.

Granted, they both were big fans of PDA when Thomas wasn’t around (they both decided they didn’t want to make Thomas uncomfortable with their antics, not that Thomas ever expressed he would be uncomfortable with it, they both just felt like he would be, so they didn’t) and they could avoid Roman at any point by just going into each of their rooms. But spending too much time in Patton’s room made Virgil anxious, and expending any amount of time in Virgil’s made Patton anxious, so they just hung out in the living room a lot.

Well- they did go to Patton’s room when things got a little risky. But that was not the case today, not that Virgil could ever guess which days were the days. It usually just sort of happened- this is not important to the topic.

Today was a living room day, the two of them just cuddling with nothing else to do but be cheesy with each other. Virgil internally prayed for Roman to be really, really busy today so he wouldn’t ruin the moment.

“That’s gross, don’t mention him in my presence” Patton laughed louder than he meant to at this comment “I’m serious! That’s an immediate mood ruiner! There are about a million things I would rather do right now than speaking about Roman”

“Like what?” Patton’s playful tone really shouldn’t have caught him off guard, but, at last…

“Like, um…” Virgil was actually thinking of an answer now “I don’t know, argue about Homestuck lore”

Patton froze for a second, it wasn’t really the answer he was hoping for, but it didn’t stop him from having an immediate laugh attack, Virgil blushing at this.

“Hey!” he tried to argue in the middle of Patton’s laughing fit “I panicked, ok?!” Patton laughed even harder, making him laugh too. Stupid, embarrassing, cheery Patton…

“Ok, ok…” Patton too a few seconds to recover his breath, making Virgil almost separate himself from their intimate position, but he stopped himself upon Patton’s next words “Try again” Patton rested his hands on Virgil’s hips.

Virgil stared at him, knowing exactly what they both wanted. He knew, and he could do it! He just needed a second. Just… let him collect his thought, just for a second. Patton would give him all the seconds in the world if that’s what he needed. Virge knew this, and he appreciated his patience, even if he couldn’t find the words to tell him out loud. He did know how to thank him without exchanging a single word, though.

And that’s exactly what he did. He leaned down, not needing to readjust again from their position. It was comfortable, soft, easy… Just like what he and Patton had.

Then, Virgil’s lips met Patton’s. And the feeling was so familiar, like coming home every day after school and changing into your pajamas. It was soft, Patton’s smile never failing to appear mid-kiss. Their slow progression from a normal, slow kiss to a more active one, Virgil being the next one to smile into their kiss them Patton took it further, or grabbed him a little tighter.

It was cute. It was a really nice feeling. It was just them, always, and for ever.

Then a light flashed across the room.

“ROMAN-“

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic ever asdfghjk- funny enough, I absolutely love writing fluff, but I despise reading it, which is the exact opposite situation I come across with smut.
> 
> One day, I'll be able to do it one day.


End file.
